From Eden
by KohanaZakki-19
Summary: Para Tsukishima Akiteru, el paraíso existía. Y no porque tuviera una casa con lujos, pudiera viajar a los lugares más extraordinarios del mundo o comiera platillos de cinco estrellas cuando quisiera. No. Él nunca tendría nada de eso, ni siquiera en sus sueños. Su pensamiento se debía a las dos personas más importantes que tenía en su vida. [Para Ren T. Dankworth]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Advertencias: Posibles faltas de ortografía y redacción. Lo siento.**

 **Me basé en la canción "From Eden" de Hozier, por eso el título.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a Ren** **T. Dankworth (Tooru). Espero que te guste.**

* * *

From Eden.

* * *

Para Tsukishima Akiteru, el paraíso existía. Y no porque tuviera una casa con lujos, pudiera viajar a los lugares más extraordinarios del mundo o comiera platillos de cinco estrellas cuando quisiera. No. Él nunca tendría nada de eso, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

Ese pensamiento existía por el simple hecho de que ese paraíso se reducía a una sola persona: Saeko. La había conocido en el orfanato cuando eran unos críos y apenas se les había caído el primer diente de leche. Estuvieron en ese lugar hasta los 15 años, y después los arrojaron sin culpabilidad al infierno llamado vida; los dos se las arreglaron para sobrevivir, y los métodos para hacerlo no fueron los correctos; sin embargo, no había arrepentimiento alguno. Lo único bueno que tenían en su vida y que no cambiarían por nada del mundo, era la presencia del otro. Y para Akiteru, eso era más que suficiente.

—Akiteru, eres muy lento —dijo Saeko sonriendo, mostrando así sus dientes chuecos y pequeños que tenía.

—Lo dice la que no lleva las bolsas del supermercado —habló, al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

—Oh vamos, tú te ofreciste en cargar esas bolsas. Pero hablando en serio, deberíamos de llegar pronto a la casa y descansar. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano y hacer ese trabajo que Ukai nos pidió y…

—Ya basta, Saeko —el tono de su voz fue serio. No quería que esa conversación volviera otra vez—. Podemos hacer ese trabajo mañana en la tarde. No te preocupes por eso y deja de sentirte culpable.

—¿Cómo quieres que me sienta entonces? Si no me hubiera enfermado gravemente y si tú no hubieras pedido esa cantidad de dinero a la organización de Ukai, en estos momentos serías libre, libre de mí —lo último fue apenas audible. Odiaba sentirse así, vulnerable y culpable.

—¿Dónde está la Saeko que es ruda y no se deja vencer por nada? —dijo medio en broma—. Ya deja de decir tonterías. Saldremos de esta —"o eso espero" completó en su mente.

Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, comunicando sus pensamientos sin abrir la boca. Al final Saeko rodó los ojos y sonrió de manera coqueta. Tal vez más tarde podrían resolver sus inquietudes de _otra forma_.

—Vamos a ca-

Akiteru no pudo terminar la frase. Una persona pequeña pasó rápidamente a su lado, quitándole una de las cuatro bolsas que llevaba. Saeko al ver eso, reaccionó al instante y corrió tras ella; no tardó ni un minuto en capturarla. La persona era una chica; se encontraba temblando de los pies hasta la cabeza, y como si en cualquier momento pudiera vomitar. La expresión de la mayor no ayudaba a los pobres nervios de la pequeña, se sentía como si en cualquier momentos moriría de un paro cardíaco. Saeko no pudo evitar ver su yo de hace 12 años reflejada en la niña.

El rubio no se sorprendió de que las personas que pasaban por ahí no les prestaran atención. Después de todo, vivían en un barrio pobre donde ese tipo de escenas eran comunes día a día. En grandes zancadas, llegó hasta donde estaban las mujeres (una en crecimiento) y pensó que lo mejor, era resolver el problema en casa. No podía enojarse con la chiquilla que tenía enfrente, no cuando él hacía lo mismo e incluso hacía actos peores.

Los tres caminaron en un silencio incómodo. Saeko fue la que abrió la puerta y dejó que pasaran. La pequeña con las piernas temblorosas como gelatina, tomó asiento en el único sillón desgastado color café que se encontraba ahí. Su vista estaba clavada en sus manos, no podía ver a los ojos a la pareja que esperaban no tan pacientes a que hablara. Lo único que podía pensar era en las cosas terribles que le pudieran hacer.

—Lo s-siento —se levantó como un rayo, e hizo una reverencia. Los dos adultos se sobresaltaron ante esa acción—. Yo tenía hambre y ya no tengo dinero; lo único que me quedaba era hacer esto… No me hagan nada, por favor —comenzó a lagrimear.

—Hey, está bien. No vamos a hacerte daño —Akiteru podía ser cualquier cosa, menos un desalmado que pudiera lastimar a una niña indefensa e inocente.

—Akiteru, perdiste tu toque para tratar con los niños —sonrió con burla—. Y no debemos ser gentiles con ella; recuerda, intentó robar nuestras pertenencias.

—Saeko… —dijo en advertencia, pero su compañera no le hizo caso en lo más mínimo.

—Tu nombre, edad y la razón de robar.

La rubia no quería ser tan ruda, sin embargo, la vida le enseñó a ser desconfiada con todos, incluso si se trataban de niños. La maldad estaba por todas partes, y eso incluía a los corazones de los más inocentes.

—Yachi Hitoka. Tengo 13 años y mi madre murió hace un mes; me quedé sin dinero. La única forma de sobrevivir era esta y…

—Entiendo. Lo entiendo perfectamente —Tsukishima hizo una mueca al decir esas palabras—. ¿Tu madre trabajaba o algo por el estilo? Te pudo dejar algún dinero.

—Mi madre era una mujer bella y con buena figura, por lo tanto su profesión era… —Akiteru le hizo una seña para que parara; él tenía una idea a lo que se refería.

—Y ella por supuesto que tenía un dinero ahorrado que estaba destinado para mí pero, al fallecer, su jefe se lo quitó todo —a Yachi se le salieron más lágrimas ante el dolor y coraje de ese recuerdo—. No quería involucrarme con esas personas y mucho menos para trabajar con ellos. Así que con un poco de dinero que tenía guardado, hui —al terminar su relato, deseó no estar ahí y sentirse tan desprotegida.

Al escuchar todo eso, Akiteru repasó todas las opciones y escogió la mejor de todas.

—Bien. Qué bueno que te encontraste con nosotros y no con alguna mafia o persona con dobles intenciones, ya estarías muerta desde hace ratos —Akiteru sonrió como si nada. A Hitoka le recorrió un sudor frío ante esa posibilidad—.Te quedarás con nosotros.

—Sí. Espera, ¿qué? —Saeko no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Tsukishima jaló a su compañera a la cocina (que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba Yachi, después de todo la casa era extremadamente pequeña) y comenzó a explicarle sus ideas.

Lo de mientras, Hitoka se quedó pensando si era buena idea confiar en esas personas. Sin embargo, se resignó segundos después al ver que ya no tenía nada que perder si depositaba su confianza en esos adultos. Esperaba no equivocarse.

—Hitoka, nosotros somos Tsukishima Akiteru y Tanaka Saeko, mi esposa —señaló a su pareja—. De ahora en adelante estarás a nuestro cuidado —terminó de decir con una pequeña sonrisa.

Saeko se lo quedó viendo con mala gana y lo único que dijo fue:

—Solo serán unos días.

...

Los días se convirtieron en meses.

Akiteru y Yachi caminaban a paso lento por las calles de Miyagi, disfrutando el clima que traía el verano. Habían salido por algunos asuntos que tenía que tratar Tsukishima y al fin lo habían resuelto; los dos llevaban un poco de hambre, así que el rubio sugirió pasar a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida.

Cada quien pidió una hamburguesa con papas y refresco. Una comida para nada saludable, pero una de las más barata del lugar. Al recibir sus platos, fueron a sentarse y simplemente se dedicaron a comer. Akiteru se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

La relación de los tres fue mejorando cada día. Yachi tenía un lugar donde dormir y alimentos, a cambio de ayudar en la casa y hacer los recados que le pedía la pareja. Platicaban de vez en cuando sobre sus vidas y sacaban algún chiste de ahí para amortiguar el dolor que les causaba su pasado.

Sin saberlo, los dos adultos estaban desarrollando un cariño hacia la pequeña.

—¿Tsukishima-san? —Yachi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, me perdí en mi mundo.

—No tiene que disculparse, Tsukishima-san. Y-yo solo lo vi un poco distraído… Perdón —al no saber qué más decir, agachó su cabeza por la vergüenza.

—Hitoka, ¿qué te he dicho sobre disculparse seguido y hablar tan formal? —le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa—. Somos amigos.

A Hitoka se le calentó el pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Tenía dos amigos y ya no estaba sola en esta vida.

—Está bien. Akiteru-san, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta? —Tsukishima asintió, su boca estaba ocupada devorando su hamburguesa. Era un progreso a que lo llamara por su nombre—. ¿Cómo fue su boda con Saeko-san?

—Ah, bueno, no tuvimos boda —Yachi lo vio con cara de confusión y al ver eso, prosiguió—. Nosotros no estamos casados por la iglesia ni por el civil. No nos podíamos arriesgar, lo sabes. Así que hicimos algo improvisado, dijimos algunas cuantas cursilerías, tomamos del mejor vino que encontramos y compramos unas alianzas —su mirada se tornó nostálgica al recordar ese episodio de su vida.

—Ustedes son perfectos el uno para el otro —Hitoka dijo sin pensarlo pues era la vedad, encontraba esa relación perfecta.

—Lo somos, aunque a veces tengamos nuestras diferencias —al fin había terminado su hamburguesa—. Saeko es el ser más fuerte que conozco; a pesar que de pequeña haya pasado por cosas que ninguna mujer o cualquier persona debería de experimentar en su vida.

Akiteru cerró sus ojos claramente enojado ante ese recuerdo. Antes se hubiera sentido culpable por lo que le había pasado a la rubia, pero ahora, solo dolía. Con el tiempo y las palabras de Saeko hicieron que se perdonara. Prometió que de ahora en adelante la protegería de todo y ante todo.

Con Saeko fue peor. Desconfiaba de todos, incluso de Akiteru. Sentía miedo de salir al exterior. Pero con la ayuda de su compañero, poco a poco se fue recuperando, hasta que un día se levantó y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. En cambio ella, vociferó a los cuatro vientos que nunca se dejaría vencer y pelearía, pelearía por Akiteru, por ella y su felicidad.

Hitoka al ver la expresión de dolor de su acompañante, supo a lo que se refería. Pensar que a la siempre sonriente Saeko le haya sucedido semejante atrocidad, una rabia y tristeza se acumuló en su interior al imaginar el infierno en el que vivió su amiga. Con eso, admiró más a Saeko, y del cómo luchaba contra sus demonios.

Después de su plática, fueron directo a su hogar. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con una divertida escena. Saeko con un pañuelo en su cabeza, unos shorts y una blusa de manga corta, sostenía la escoba como si fuera un micrófono y cantaba a todo pulmón. Se le notaba que estaba feliz, llena de vida.

Yachi observó la cara de Akiteru y vio que observaba a su pareja con diversión pero sobre todo, con amor. "Eso es estar enamorado" pensó Hitoka.

—¿Qué estamos celebrando, Saeko?

—Pues qué más, Akiteru. De que estamos vivos. Esa una razón más que suficiente para sacudir el cuerpo y cantar como si no hubiera un mañana. Porque, para gente como nosotros, el hoy es lo único que nos queda —tomó aire para gritar lo siguiente—. ¡Así que muevan ese cuerpo par de flojos; sacudan el pasado y seamos felices!

Los dos se quedaron embobados por lo increíble que era su compañera. Akiteru se volvió a enamorar.

El rubio se unió al espectáculo que estaba montando su adorada esposa. Comenzaron a cantar y bailar sin ninguna coordinación; se reían por su torpeza, no les importaba nada. Habían retrocedido diez años, cuando tenían 17. Los dos adultos desearon que esta genuina felicidad nunca se esfumara.

Hitoka se había sentado en el sillón y los observaba con una sonrisa; aplaudía de tanto en tanto y daba pequeños gritos aunque sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color rojo pálido.

—Ven, Hitoka-chan, te pierdes la diversión —Yachi se negó amablemente, no quería interrumpir la burbuja de alegría que habían creado los adultos. Y estaba bien así, viendo algo extraordinario en algo tan simple como un baile. Saeko hizo un puchero ante la respuesta, pero no insistió, le daría su espacio personal.

Akiteru le dio una vuelta, la inclinó para darle un beso largo, mostrándole cuanto la amaba. Yachi se iba a morir por el sonrojo que tenía.

Cuando se recuperó de su bochorno, la pequeña rubia pensó que, a pesar de lo que hacían, eran buenas personas.

...

Había pasado un año desde la llegada de Yachi.

En ese momento, los tres regresaban a su casa después de ir de a su pequeña "misión", que consistió en ir a asaltar un pequeño supermercado en el sur de Tokio. Estaban contentos, ya que les había ido más que bien; el motín les alcanzaría para un mes o más.

—Akiteru, Saeko, iré a dormir. Buenas noches —después de tanto tiempo, les podía hablar con familiaridad y sin titubeos.

—Alto ahí, señorita. ¿Creías que nos olvidamos de tu cumpleaños? —habló Saeko. Tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Yachi se sorprendió que recordaran su cumpleaños; solo lo había mencionado una vez. Akiteru al verla así, fue abrazarla y a acariciar sus cabellos con cariño. Lo de mientras Saeko sacaba un pastel de chocolate del pequeño refrigerador.

Los tres comenzaron a comer en la sala, viendo y riendo sobre las ridiculeces que hacían en un programa, y comentando de vez en cuando un chiste malo. Una escena común pero que valía más que todo el dinero del mundo.

—Gracias. Gracias por todo —susurró la pequeña Yachi, ya acostada en el regazo de Saeko. Los dos adultos se quedaron viendo con amor al pequeño ángel que había llegado a sus vidas.

Había pasado unos minutos y Hitoka quedó plácidamente dormida. Los dos rubios se quedaron platicando un poco más, hasta que decidieron llevarla a su habitación. Akiteru la acostó con cuidado para que no se despertara y le dio un beso en su frente. Saeko pensó que esa imagen era perfecta.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría a querer tanto a una persona aparte de ti —le dijo a Akiteru, cuando ya estuvo a su lado y observando como dormía Yachi.

—Y tú no querías que estuviera aquí —Tsukishima entrelazó sus dedos con los de su esposa.

—Lo sé, y me arrepiento de esos pensamientos. Viéndonos como actuamos los tres, parecemos una…

—¿Una familia? Saeko —se la quedó viendo fijamente—, lo somos. No dudes de ello —le dio un casto beso.

—Akiteru, tenemos una familia —lo abrazó. Saber eso la hizo sentir que no todo estaba perdido.

—Así es. Les brindaré todo mi amor y protección, se los prometo —le besó el dorso de la mano, en signo de promesa.

—Tenerla con nosotros es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, ¿no lo crees?

—Lo creo.

No se dieron cuenta que Hitoka estaba despierta, y había escuchado todo. Nadie le pudo quitar la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía. Ella también pensaba que, estar con ellos era lo mejor que le había pasado en sus 14 años.

...

Saeko se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo que era tempura acompañado con té verde. Akiteru veía la televisión y tomaba una soda al mismo tiempo. Y Yachi estaba en su habitación, dibujando lo que se le viniera a la mente.

Cuando Tanaka terminó de preparar la comida, llamó a Hitoka y a su esposo para que vinieran a comer. Cada quien se acomodó en su respectivo lugar y comenzaron a probar las delicias que había hecho la rubia mayor.

Ese día era normal y corriente, lleno de tranquilidad; o eso creían ellos.

—Akiteru, ¿no se te hace raro que Ukai no nos haya hablado en semanas para hacer sus "encargos"? Todavía le debemos el dinero y el maldito solo aumenta la cifra excusándose por los intereses.

—Cariño, tranquila. Si es raro o no, estamos bien así. Odio trabajar para ese tipo —le regaló una sonrisa—. Solo sigamos comiendo en paz.

Saeko no estaba del todo segura, pero lo dejó pasar. Tal vez sus nervios le estaban haciendo una mala jugada.

Los tres terminaron sus platillos y cada quien se dispuso a lavar los trastes que habían usado. Cuando terminaron, se fueron a su respectiva habilitación.

Había pasado una hora y los mayores estaban en una sesión de besos, y poco a poco las demostraciones de afecto se iban intensificando. Y Hubieran llegado a más, sin embargo, el sonido del celular de Akiteru los interrumpió.

—Akiteru, mira el teléfono, puede ser importante.

—Mmmm no, lo que estamos haciendo es importante —depositó un beso el cuello de su pareja.

—Mi amor, por favor. Podemos seguir en unos minutos —rara vez le decía sobrenombres cariñosos y ponía una cara angelical, para Akiteru eso era una de sus mayores debilidades.

—Está bien, pero después de esto, apagaré el celular y nada de interrupciones —Saeko asintió, complacida.

El rubio fue hasta donde se encontraba su celular. Lo que iba a leer a continuación, arruinaría su vida y la de su compañera para siempre.

"Se acabó."

Esas dos simples palabras estaban en la pantalla de su móvil. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su corazón.

—¿Akiteru? Estás pálido. Qué pa-

—Debemos de irnos, ya.

—No te entiendo nada, qué está pasando aquí —Saeko sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder los estribos.

—Creo que el maldito de Ukai nos tendió una trampa. Maldición.

Saeko se le quedó viendo por largo rato, y vio que el contrario tenía una semblante de miedo mezclado con una de pánico. Supo que esto iba a ser lo peor que las haya pasado en toda su existencia.

—Iré por Hitoka —fue lo único que dijo antes de ir por ella.

Akiteru fue rápidamente a sacar la pistola que tenía guardaba en un pequeño compartimiento escondido que estaba en la cocina. También sacó el dinero que había ahorrado en caso de emergencias. Tenían que irse en diez minutos o menos.

Ya los tres reunidos, y listos para irse, el sonido de las patrullas apareció de repente y con ello, policías que los iban a encerrar.

—¡Abran la puerta!

Tsukishima entendió todo y no sabía si echarse a reír o darle un tiro a la cabeza de Ukai. Su plan fue sencillo pero magnífico. Él no iba a ensuciar sus manos ni siquiera la de sus hombres, así que lo más fácil y práctico es que lo hiciera la justicia. Lo odiaba hasta morir.

Su compañera tenía una mirada de terror, Hitoka estaba temblando peor que cuando la encontraron. Estaba enojado con Ukai, con él y por primera vez aborreció la estúpida vida que le tocó. Muy en el fondo de su corazón quería tener una vida normal con las personas que amada, quería tener paz.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar la mano de Saeko. Ya no había nada qué hacer y se lo transmitió a la rubia, en una mirada que mostraba resignación.

—Hitoka, mi cielo. Los dos años que estuviste con nosotros fueron los más maravillosos y mágicos que tuvimos en esta vida —Akiteru la vio con un amor especial, el de un padre.

—¡Abran la puerta o la derribaremos!

—Fuiste como nuestra hija, Hitoka. Así que gracias por hacernos sentir algo que teníamos perdido —Saeko la abrazó un momento y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Yachi sabía lo que estaba pasando ahí pero no lo quería aceptar.

—Sabes que nosotros siempre te vamos a amar y por eso tengo que hacer esto.

Akiteru la tomó con cuidado y puso la pistola en la sien de Yachi. Al sentir el frío metal en su cabeza, sintió miedo, sin embargo, entendió el porqué lo hacía.

—Akiteru —su voz apenas era audible.

—Nunca te tratamos bien, te teníamos a la fuerza y nunca te quisimos. Prométeme que eso vas a decir.

—No Akiteru, no voy ha-

—¡Prométemelo, Hitoka! Por favor —Akiteru ya se encontraba desesperado, ver a sus dos chicas llorando le partía el corazón.

—Lo prometo.

—Gracias —le sonrió aunque no mostraba ni una pizca de felicidad—. Perdónanos por ya no estar contigo en el futuro.

Después de decir eso, los tres salieron al exterior y los policías los recibieron con las armas listas para disparar en cualquier momento. El sol estaba más radiante que nunca para ese cuadro tan lamentable. Ironías de la vida pensó Saeko.

—¡Entrega a la niña y tira el arma! —gritó un policía.

Akiteru no tardó en obedecer y fue lo más difícil que ha hecho en su vida: Dejar a ir a Hitoka de sus vidas.

Rápidamente algunos policías la agarraron y la llevaron a los paramédicos para ver si no tenía alguno lastimada. Lo de mientras Hitoka no paraba de llorar, ahora sí había perdido todo y su corazón estaba quebrantado por el dolor.

Los policías no tardaron en capturar a los amantes y llevarlos a los carros. La última mirada que se ofrecieron fue una de amor a pesar de que probablemente nunca se volverían a ver.

Las promesas que se hicieron no fueron cumplidas. Esperaban que en otra vida les fuera mejor.

Para Akiteru Tsukishima el paraíso existía, y se reducía a dos personas: Saeko y Hitoka. Pero lamentablemente, ese paraíso, se derrumbó ante sus ojos.

* * *

 **¡Ren! Supuestamente el fic era para tu cumpleaños, lo siento tanto. Pero como soy bien genial, cambio la fecha(?). Así que: ¡Feliz no cumpleaños!**

 **Te mereces todo lo bueno del mundo (aquí entra el Klance), tu mera existencia lo vale. Sabes que te admiro mucho como beta y puedo decir también, como persona.**

 **Se despide con mucho cariño, Zakki.**

 **Pd: Espero que el hype nunca se acabe en ti.**


End file.
